


Heart Attack

by kleif_asu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/pseuds/kleif_asu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It hurts me as well, Nino. But you have to reflect on what you’ve done yourself. You almost killed me with your Ni no Arashi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

On their trip home after filming some G no Arashi episodes, Ohno would not talk to Nino. No matter how clingy the younger is, Ohno did not budge and continued to ignore him. This made Nino worried. Was Ohno mad at him because of his blood-spitting dokkiri? Looking back at it, Ohno did not get mad after shooting that Ni no Arashi episode but it was that same evening after work when Ohno decided to ignore him.

When he reached his apartment, Nino quickly opened his cell phone and tried to call Ohno. Much to his dismay, the older did not answer his calls. After a few more tries, Nino gave up and settled with sending him a message.

_Ohchan, what’s wrong? Talk to me, please? It’s making me sad, you not talking to me all of a sudden._

Nino cried himself to sleep that night.

* 

Ohno clearly tried to ignore Nino ever since filming that last Ni no Arashi episode. Nino’s Ni no Arashi were hilarious, Ohno knew that for a fact but the latest one almost gave him a heart attack and Nino laughed it out like it was only a harmless joke. Ohno was so worried at that time; he felt so many emotions flowing inside his body. He felt scared at what happened to Nino, anger at himself that he was the one who caused Nino to throw up blood like that, relief that it was only a joke, and anger that Nino treated it lightly as a joke.

He decided to ignore Nino that night to give the younger some time to reflect at what he did and what the others, especially Ohno, felt at his Ni no Arashi dokkiri. No matter how many times his cell phone rang after he reached his apartment, he did not answer them. 

He continued his evening routine without bothering to check on his phone. He only did when he was about to catch some sleep. The phone rang one last time an hour before he settled himself on the bed. Turns out that Nino gave up reaching his phone and send a message instead.

_It hurts me as well, Nino. But you have to reflect on what you’ve done yourself. You almost killed me with your Ni no Arashi._  
  
Ohno wanted to answer his message but decided against it and just went to sleep.

** 

The following day, Nino arrived early in their greenroom. He was still feeling a little sleepy due to not sleeping well last night. Though his work starts later that day, he pulled himself out of the house early to go to their green room. Ohno had photo shoots in the morning and Nino wanted to take the opportunity to confront Ohno of what his problem is. 

Nino sat at the sofa facing the door, his arms crossed at his chest and patiently waited for Ohno to enter their green room. Not long after, drowsiness flooded his body and Nino fell into slumber.

*

Ohno’s photo shoots just ended earlier than expected. He entered their green room with the intention of resting a bit before heading out but his plans were cancelled when he entered and saw the lone figure who was lying on the only sofa inside their green room. 

He saw Nino peacefully sleeping on the sofa, his arms still crossed across his chest. Ohno’s heart fluttered as he saw Nino. He silently approached Nino and crouched beside him. Ohno stared at Nino’s face and a smile suddenly appeared on his weary face. His right hand instinctively reached for his cheeks and not long after, his hand was already caressing Nino’s face. Ohno can clearly see a thin film of dried tears on Nino’s cheeks. 

Somehow, this made Ohno sad. 

With Ohno’s continuous caress, Nino was abruptly pulled out from his dream land. He felt someone’s hand on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ohno in front of him. Ohno was also taken aback and withdrew his hand from Nino’s face. 

Ohno stood up immediately and made his way to the door. When Nino’s sleepy mind processed what was happening, his hands shot up and grabbed Ohno to make him stop. Nino wasn’t strong enough and instead, he stumbled to the floor, his hands still gripping Ohno’s. Though Ohno wasn’t stopped by Nino’s hands, the abrupt force also made him stumbling to the floor next to Nino. 

“Ne, Ohchan?” Nino silently asked Ohno. Ohno did not meet his gaze.

“Ne… answer me Ohchan.” Nino pleaded, his grip on Ohno tightened. Ohno still did not answer but his body gave away his feelings as tears continuously flowed from his eyes.

“Ohchan?”

“It hurts, you know.” Ohno answered softly between sobs. Nino did not answer back and waited until Ohno continued.

“It was not funny, your Ni no Arashi. It almost killed me, Nino. Seeing you there, throwing up blood. It’s not funny…” 

Nino proved his theory correct. Ohno was really mad at his latest Ni no Arashi.

Nino released his grip on Ohno’s hands and hugged the older tightly before sobbing as well. They stayed in that position for at least a minute before Nino broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, Ohchan. I won’t do it again.”

**

Sho, Jun and Aiba made their way to the green room at around lunch time. Jun and Aiba were chatting non-stop about something Sho could not understand while he was busy checking his phone for news. Sho was stopped in his tracks the moment he set foot inside their green room. This caused Aiba, who was entering after Sho, to bump against the older.

“What the hell Sho-chan! What’s happened?”

Sho gave way so that Aiba and Jun can enter the green room as well. What they saw was Nino and Ohno sitting on the floor near the sofa, hugging each other tightly, and their heads leaned against each other, sleeping soundly with a smile plastered on both of their faces.

“Awwww~~” Aiba squealed while Jun reached for his phone and snapped a picture of the Ohmiya pair. 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only a work of fiction! The plot is the only thing I own here (sadly ;-;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> I'm transferring my fanfics from lj (under the same name) to here 
> 
> It's still unbetaed xDD (my grammar sucks, I know T-T)
> 
> Will probably edit it when I finish transferring :) (reason for transferring is more or less stated in my lj :3)
> 
> Thanks for reading ^o^


End file.
